A parent's story
by Inuyasha's Genie Girl
Summary: Inuoc...Wolf Whistler is a writer sitting on the bus with Panic! at the disco when they stop at a diner, she runs into the man that broke her heart...Summary sucks but just check out the story told by Wolf's daughter to her granddaughter. Complete


_This is my first story so please bear with me I will continue to write every story that I put on here with or without reviews. So enjoy and also one more thing sorry for the occness but it just fit the story better. _

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN RELATION TO INUYASHA THE CHARACTERS OR OTHER WISE ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE HOWEVER. PANIC! AT THE DISCO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER. OH HOW I WISH BRENDON URIE DID THOUGH_

_Italics is journal entry._ Flashbacks are labeled. _Now on with the story_

* * *

A little girl sat on her grandmother's lap on the porch of her house while her own mother made dinner. "Granny tell me the story of Wolf and Inuyasha. Please.Please.Please" The older woman laughed. "Well long ago in a diner out by a deserted highway, a man and woman met again after a terrible heartache...

_My heart broke today and there is nothing in this world I can do to change it but what I don't know is whether or not I should forgive him. Its hard enough being in love with him even after what he did to me but I mean he knew what I went through he knew what I had overcome. Moreover, here I am now sitting on this computer in The Panic! Bus. So much for loving a demon or a half demon in my case. So much for loving Inuyasha._

The bus came to a stop and Wolf walked to the diner, the boys close behind her. The girl was short to most, five foot three inches about. Long flowing curly brown hair fell down her back. She was beautiful with soft lips that were meant to be kissed and big emerald eyes that shown like stars on the coldest winter nights. A toned yet soft feminine figure that most girls yearned for finished the beauty off. She walked into the diner and searched for a table thinking about the silver haired, golden eyed man that had broken her heart. It had not been easy for her to give up that life before this tour but it was necessary. The story of her heart break was common but the fact that she dove into work was ten times worse and the stress only added to that fact, It had been a little more then a year since she had last seen him but it still hurt as if the heartache had happened yesterday. Her writing was suffering, and she was glad for the internet connection that allowed her to send her stories by e-mail. "So how's the new vampire book going?" Brendon asked as he sat next to her. She simply nodded insinuating that it was going good, the angst part of the story was, but she couldn't bring herself to write the kissing scene that was vital in the next chapter and she had been stuck for a day or so. So she sat and listened to the excitement in their voices at their latest groupie conquests or the last concert, or that girl in the booth over there. Then something as strange as vampires in the daylight happened. "Wolf Whistler?" a voice like silk asked and she turned to see the half brother of her ex-boyfriend. "Sesshomaru" She said in return coldly. "Nice to see you out and about" She turned from him. "What did you expect for me to go into a hole? These lovely gentlemen have allowed me the pleasure of accompanying them on their tour, why don't you let me enjoy my breakfast and I'll be out of your town soon." The demon Lord looked at the young woman and could practically see the pain radiating off of her. "He did a number on you didn't he?" He asked with a concern she did not expect. "What does it matter to you?" He smiled at her a wicked smile. "It seems he should have gotten you when he had the chance you are a fine woman. It is a pity he is as stupid as he is and let you go I would have welcomed you into the family with open arms. But you might want to hurry up and finish your peaceful breakfast because he is on his way here." With that the usually arctic demon walked away. She looked at her plate and continued to eat if he was on his way he would not stop her from enjoying her breakfast.

The door to the diner opened and all the women in the restaurant except one turned to watch the Adonis walk through the door and over to the other Greek God that had already gotten there not moments before. He walked into the diner and the smell that he had missed this past year or so wafted to his nose, vanilla and rain. He looked frantically around the restaurant for a second, then thinking how foolish he must look he simply ignored it and took a seat with his brother. She wasn't there she was long gone and she would never come in contact with him again not after what he did to her.

Wolf watched him, he searched around as if looking for something he had desperately been searching for and then with a shake of his head he walked to the opposite side of the restaurant but they would have to go passed him to leave and they were almost done. "He is sitting with the other one." Brendon said. "Thank you Mr. Obvious" at that moment the voice Inuyasha had been longing to hear interrupted whatever his brother was saying. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow. "Seated with her friends, at the opposite side of the restaurant believe me little brother she wants nothing to do with you." Inuyasha got up from his place and went to where his brother had indicated that she would be. He came upon her seated in the middle of four boys and looking broken. "Wolf." She looked up to stare at him, her eyes trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I don't want to see you ever again what part of the sentence was so hard to understand." She said her voice surprisingly steady. "I know but I need to talk to you, I have to at least explain." She looked into his eyes and something was behind them something that looked just as lost and broken as she was. "I think you need to leave her alone don't you think you've done enough damage." Jon said out of nowhere. She looked at him then to the man standing at the head of the table and begging her to at least speak with him. He smiled that smile that he knew would melt her heart but it hurt somehow. "You got five minutes." She said getting up from the table. What had happened was a long story.

_Flashback_

_Wolf walked up the flight of stairs to her home. Her boyfriend would be asleep by now it being something like three in the morning. She slowly walked to the door and unlocked it she was tired from her long day at the office and had been a bit neglectful of her boyfriend for the last month or so. She entered the home quietly as quietly as she could and headed for the kitchen to get something to drink before going off to bed until she heard something that tore at her heart. "Inuyasha…Uh." It was a female voice coming from her bedroom, their bedroom. She walked down the hall praying to any God that would listen that it was a tape of her and him and not someone with him. She entered the bedroom and was assaulted with the sight of the man she loved buried deep inside her best friend. "Katie you feel so good." He said and before she could stop herself she backed into the side table next to the door breaking a glass vase that was sitting on top. Flowers from her birthday only a few days ago spilt to the floor and the couple in the throws of passion turned to look at what had disturbed them. Katie quickly dismounted the man and turned to look at her broken friend. Inuyasha pulled up the pants at his ankles and went to the woman that he loved with all his heart. A thought crossed his mind then, __If I love her so much how can I hurt her like I just did, I'm such an asshole I was going to ask her to marry me and now I'm fucking her best friend.__ Her frail voice stopped him in his tracks "The only thing I want you both to do is to never and I mean never speak or look for me again in this lifetime or any other." Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to him. "No, no, no I'm sorry I'm not letting you go I can't this was a mistake we just got caught up I can't live without you please don't leave me." He pleaded in her ear, whispering his promises of a better future if only she would stay with him. She pulled away from him suddenly feeling as if her heart were going to burst from her chest in his hand and turned toward the closet. She gathered some of her clothes with him behind her tears streaming down his face, pleading and begging for her not to leave him. Silently the tears slipped from her eyes as she turned to look at her best friend for the last ten years. "Why?" was all she asked. " It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen it just did don't blame him it wasn't his fault I brought over a bottle of wine and things got out of hand I was lonely he was lonely it just happened." Wolf nodded and traveled toward the door and walked away from the man she loved with a secret that would change the future for them both. If only he had known. _

_End Flashback_

The pair walked outside and abruptly Inuyasha turned to look at her. A man from the bus called to her. "baby's awake." Interrupting her thoughts and taking her from her walk down memory lane. "You have a baby?" Inuyasha turned and asked her as if it was the last thing in the world that she would have. "Yes, I have a baby and no she isn't yours." He smelt the lie on her and she turned to look at the driver. "Watch her for a minute I'll be right in ok." The driver nodded and went to prepare a bottle for the little one as everyone called her. "She is mine isn't she?" Wolf shook her head no and the looked at her watch "you have like three minutes left" she said turning away from him. Suddenly he grabbed her turned her toward him and kissed her letting out everything she invoked in him. Love, Hate, Anger, Adoration, Longing, Pain, and finally Love, a love that was so pure she nearly drowned in it. His lips on hers were like the heavens and she only wanted more and then she thought of the child his child and her child the one that was waiting for her and she pulled away he would never know. "I need to go." The tears in her eyes fell and her voice broke as she spoke. "I need to leave." She pulled away from him but he turned and held her to him. "Don't, please don't go." She pulled away from him. "I can't do this I just can't." With that she walked away to her baby with pale skin, long silver hair and eyes as gold as the sunset, she walked to the back of the bus and a little ones golden eyes met emerald ones again and Wolf held her Bella close to her heart as the tears of the pain her father caused slid down her mothers face.

Inuyasha stood there. He couldn't bring himself to move, the warmth would disappear if he did and then being the rash man that he is he went after her. He walked toward the bus but a man twice his size came out. "I need to talk to Wolf." The man that had on a dirty shirt with the name Cesar on it laughed. "I can't let you in here bro." Inuyasha pulled out two, one hundred dollar bills. "Can this persuade you?" he said showing the man the c-notes. "I went to pee I have no idea how he got here." With that, the man walked away and Inuyasha walked onto the bus. He heard singing softly and went to look at the woman he loved. "God speed little one, sweet dreams little one oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings. God speed, sweet dreams." (Dixie Chicks own that no me) He watched her, her back turned to him a bundle in her arms a bundle that he couldn't see. "Your father would love you I know he would." He felt a pang in his heart. Then she turned and the bundle reached out to him. The snow white silver hair gleamed out toward him and the golden eyes looked into his, the tiny little dogs ears peaked out from her hair. "What are you doing in here?" He turned to look at Wolf and the wonder in his eyes died at his fright. "There is only two ways that baby could look like that me or Sesshomaru and please tell me you didn't fuck my brother." The crudeness of him brought back memories but were quickly pushed aside. "Her name is Bella Marie Taisho, Bella because she is Beautiful, Marie because that is my mothers name and Taisho because she is your daughter." He went to grab the little one and she turned away from him. "I can't let you I just can't she is the happiness that was made from the pain I can't let you touch her." Inuyasha went forward and grabbed his heart and pulled her into his arms the tiny bundle in her arms stretching out to the man that looked just like her and for a moment, just a moment, it was perfect.

The boys climbed onto the bus, turned toward the back, and seeing the picture in front of them slowly turned and exited the bus.

Inuyasha Held on to her tightly but enough for her to get away from him. He listened to her hum the baby in her arms, his Bella to sleep. He walked with her to put the baby in her crib. His hands gently rested on her hips. They stood there watching their child sleep soundly. "That's the first time she went to bed that quickly." Inuyasha smiled and rested his head on Wolf's shoulder. This was how they were supposed to be this is how they were meant to be in the first place. "I love you." The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them and the kiss on her shoulder didn't bother her as much as she thought it would've. His voice broke the silence "I need you with me I can't…" He couldn't find the words, live was not enough and breathing was difficult without her even, but there wasn't a word to describe the way he needed her. "I just…. I not only want you but I need you." There was something in his voice and gently a soft tear fell onto her shoulder. She whirled to face him and he crushed her to him. His voice came out of in a rush "I know that I can't make up what I did but I need you to forgive me, hell I haven't been with a woman since the night you left." The sound of his voice in her ear made the tears spill from her eyes and the pain in her heart began to subside. She didn't know when it had happened but she had forgiven him. "I forgive you for what you did but I don't know if I can be with you it hurt to much last time if I hadn't of been pregnant I would have gone crazy." She knew that the way she had been ignoring him had been a problem and it had started so many fights. It wasn't his fault he looked to some one else it was both their faults. "I want you to come home with me, I want you to marry me I want to wake up to you every morning and make you breakfast and watch movies with you and watch our daughter grow. I want to be the man that takes care of you." She smiled at the confession but knew that she didn't know if she could trust him again like she had before. She had taken him for granted. Just as she was going to open her mouth to speak he crushed his lips to hers and she melted into him. The kiss, was interrupted to say the least. "Little brother I think you and your wench should not be doing that in front of my niece." Sesshomaru, stood there watching the two while his manservant Jaken was grabbing her bags to take them to the car. "What are you doing?" She said getting away from Inuyasha and while he laughed at the antics of his brother. The baby's things were next. Then all of a sudden another cry pierced the air. "Shit." Wolf said running away from the brothers. "Jackson's awake." Brendon said getting on the bus. "Hey why is that short man taking your stuff and Bella's but forgetting Jackie-boys?" He asked. "Cause Jack was asleep and Inuyasha had yet to see him and I wasn't planning on going anywhere." She said bringing a child the same age as his sister, with hair as brown as his mother with eyes as beautiful as her with the face of his father, while his twin looked like his mother. "We have Twins?" Inuyasha asked in awe. "Yes, he is older, by fifteen minutes though." His grabbed them both, his son and his mother and spun them he was happier then he had ever been in his life he had a boy and a girl. "Marry me?" he asked gently in her ear and as much as her heart wanted to say yes something kept nagging her. "How do we know that we even know each other any more?" He laughed at her. "You can't be serious; I love you, that is all that matters." She laughed at that he was the same, speaking to her only in whispers as he told her he loved her but mean to her when it came to being loud enough for others to hear him it wasn't like he was ashamed of her it was only that he wasn't the mushy kind of guy. "Say yes please and make an honest man out of me." He said with a smile as big as Christmas. "Ok." Was the only answer she could give her babies needed a father they were only six months old they would never know the heartache of their parents. Inuyasha's laughter filled the bus and Jaken gathered Jackson's things. "So your leaving the tour." Brendon said sad of face. "Yes, I'm leaving." He smiled then "I'm so glad this plan worked Mr. Taisho." He said turning to Sesshomaru who looked like he wanted to knock the shit out of him. "Oops." He said realizing his mistake.

The wedding was set for the next year and life in the Taisho household could not have been better. Three years later, Jackson, and Bella had a little sister, Hawk. Now as their grandparents watched their little family fifteen years later it was as if a fairytale had been written. "Izaiyo, they are beautiful, our grand children aren't they?" The older woman laughed sitting with her husband. "Well General, They are and have you ever seen our son this happy?" The older Taisho laughed he had been a retired Army General for the last two years but it was what his wife loved to call him. "Now if only Sesshomaru would take a tip from his brother, Kagome yelled at him this morning for something, I have no idea what for though." Just then said couple came outside. "They are truly happy aren't they?" Sessho, asked his wife. "Yes, they are, now if only you would just listen to Kiro when he is speaking to you instead of yelling at him he is almost eighteen and he needs his father's advice." She said. "Just enjoy the snow for now, love, just enjoy the snow." The four stood there watching the small family in awe of such happiness, Inuyasha and Wolf grew old together and lived happily ever after. Inuyasha passed with his wolf in his arms mourning the loss of her life only hours before. "It truly was a fairy tale right Granny Hawk." The older woman laughed. "Yes, Mon Petite, My momma and daddy's love was a real life fairy tale. Too bad you didn't get to meet them." She tucked her grand daughter in and said goodnight to both the little one and to her parents.


End file.
